


I Got Transported to Another World, Except It's A BL Ero World?!!

by her_royal_trashiness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Forced blowjobs, Harem, Isekai, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Other, Semen has magical properties, This is cursed, Transported to another world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_royal_trashiness/pseuds/her_royal_trashiness
Summary: When I woke up, I realized that I had reincarnated into a fantasy world!Except... there's not something quite right with this world...





	I Got Transported to Another World, Except It's A BL Ero World?!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely inspired by Otoko Darake no Isekai Trip ~BL wa Okotowari... because everything's locked behind the paywall TT.TT

When I, a thirty year old NEET, stepped out of the house for the first time in two years, I was extremely unaccustomed to the outside world. Therefore, in a record three minutes, I crossed the road without looking at both sides first — and promptly got ran over by a truck.

When I woke up, I realized that everything was different.

For one, none of the roads and buildings existed anymore.

I was lying in the middle of a grassland. It was spring, and a light wind was blowing through the tall grass. In the distance, the sound of water trickling could be faintly discerned. Above me, the sky seemed endlessly vast.

...eh?

Where was I?

As I had holed myself in a basement for two years, the idea of wind and the general outdoors was a foreign concept to me. The feeling of earth and grass against my back was completely different from the ratty gaming chair I was used to.

Slowly, I stood up.

There didn't seem to be any sign of civilization around me. As far as my eye could see, there seemed to be rippling plains of grass. There weren't even any trees or bushes.

I stood there for a while, mulling in the silence.

And then the fact that I was alone, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, hit me.

Suddenly, I remembered a survival game I had played once.

The average human can survive three minutes without air, three days without water, and three weeks without food.

I already had air, so what I needed to worry about was food, water, and shelter. Therefore, I resolved to find a water source before I died of dehydration.

Don't get me wrong. I was a NEET, for sure, but that didn't mean I had a death wish!

Even though I didn't know how I got here after being hit by a truck, I wasn't going to resign myself to just die here! I still had so much I needed to do in life — get a job, apologize to my parents for being a deadbeat child, find a cute girlfriend, get married, raise a family...

I trekked through the grass, following the sound of the water. Eventually, I found myself standing at the side of a river.

As I walked to the edge of the water, however, I realized something was wrong.

The face that was staring back at me in the reflection... wasn't mine.

It was a young boy, maybe in his late teens, dressed in a rough, medieval looking brown shirt and pants. Like me, he had pale skin, black hair, and black eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. He was definitely much better looking than I was, for one, and with his scruffy black hair and large eyes reminded me somewhat of a small rabbit. If I had this kind of face, just how different would my life be, I wonder...

Except... eh? I'm in this body?

...

What happened to my old body?

Don't tell me...

I transmigrated???

I wasn't a stranger to transmigration novels. As a NEET, I read isekai stories all the time! I even had a rather embarrassing chuunibyou stage when I was in middle school, where I pretended my name was Black Shadow and I was the... yeah, let's not go there. Anyway, I was always jealous of those cheat-like protagonists and their large harem of cute girls.

Wait... does this mean that I'm going to be one of those cheat-like protagonists now?

Me, who was once destined to be a forever-alone NEET, might finally get a second chance after all??

I pinched my cheek, and the boy in the reflection mirrored my movements. 

Yes!! Even though this face wasn't as cool and handsome as most of the isekai protagonists I'd seen, it still had a lot of room to grow! It was possible that this body hadn't finished growing yet, and this face would eventually mature and become sUper handsome!!

As I celebrated, my face coincidentally made a really disturbing expression, so I quickly calmed down. But this face still looked really cute even when it was in a neutral expression... ahh, maybe I'd find some mature woman who liked the little brother type?

But before any of that... shouldn't I find civilization first?

Right. I looked around me again, staring at all the grass around me.

How did all the other isekai protagonists do it? I tried to think, but all of the novels I had read recently involved the protagonists being transmigrated conveniently close to a city or village. Still, this wasn't even my original body, so it was highly likely whoever had owned this body before had lived somewhere near here. Maybe this place wasn't as remote as it looked.

I had learned in a game before that most ancient civilizations were founded on the edges of rivers, so I decided to follow the river in hopes that it would eventually guide me to a small town or village.

As I ambled down the riverbank, the sun slowly began to rise across the sky. I must have woken up sometime around the morning, because after a good hour or two the sun was beating overhead above me. I hadn't felt the sun's rays for a long time, and the sensation of warmth against my skin felt somewhere in between suffocating and comfortable.

I wiped some sweat off of my forehead, panting for breath. How remote _was_ this place?

The sun swept past me, until it was about three-quarters of the way through the horizon. Every step felt like I was dragging a half-ton of lead with me. Part of it was the mental burden of walking; I hadn't walked for a long time, so the feeling of exhaustion was agony. Furthermore, this body was weaker than I expected, and seemed to tire easily.

In the end... my feet gave out beneath me. It must have been a few hours of walking, but the river still hadn't ended, and there was nothing around me but grass.

Don't tell me... I'm going to die here again?

Alone... of exposure... slowly, agonizingly...

No! I wasn't willing to give up just yet!

Even if I thought that, however, it wasn't like I would just stand back up. I slumped against the grass, my feet aching painfully.

I was completely wrung out of energy. I had stooped down by the river to drink a few times, but it did nothing to alleviate the parched feeling in the back of my throat. There was a faint ringing in my head, maybe because of heat exposure. My stomach growled after a day of eating nothing.

Maybe I would take a break here. If I got really desperate, I would eat the grass.

And so I leaned backwards, covering my face with my hand to block out the afternoon sun, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

...And woke up to someone standing over me.

"And what do we have here~?"

I blinked, blearily. In front of me was a shadowy figure in a grey hood.

Hey, Mr. Stranger, aren't you a bit too suspicious looking?

It was nighttime. Fortunately for me, it wasn't cold at all, so I didn't have to worry about freezing to death.

"Who are you?" I blurted out, slowly sitting back up. My muscles were still sore from all the walking I had done.

The figure took off their hood to reveal a man with long, black hair. I couldn't see any of the specifics of his face in the dark, except for his piercing purple eyes.

"I should be asking that~," said the man. "I want to know how a bunny snuck into my interspacial bag."

Eh? Bunny? Who was he talking about?

And interspacial bag? What the heck was that?

He stepped forward, and I shrunk back in reflex. 

"Wait!" I shouted, holding out my arms in surrender. "I don't know how I got here! I just woke up here! I'm sorry if I intruded in your... spacial bag, or whatever."

The man didn't respond. I tensed, not know what to expect, when the man suddenly burst into loud laughter.

Suddenly, the world turned bright. I flinched as the sun suddenly appeared again over the sky, and it suddenly became day.

I gaped at the sudden transformation. 

"Well, it doesn't really matter how you got here," said the man. I could see his features much better now in the light. He was a very domineering-looking man, that wouldn't have looked out of place at all as the CEO of a big company. "But in the end, all intruders need to be punished~"

Eh!? Punished?

"Wha—" I began, only to suddenly become unable to vocalize anything.

"Uh-uh-uh, bunnies can't talk," the man scolded. "How about we make a deal. You're pretty cute, so I'll forgive you for this offense if you behave well enough~"

I shuddered at the tone of his voice.

Could it be... was this man one of the legendary... _perverts_?!

Somehow, I really didn't like what he was implying.

The man approached me slowly. I watched, terrified, until he was standing right in front of me, the edges of his cloak brushing past my shaking legs.

"Hop," said the man. He smiled.

My body suddenly moved on its own. In an instant, my knees were bent, and I was awkwardly leap-frogging in the grass here and there.

Wait, what was going on? Why couldn't I move my body?

I tried to protest, only to realize that I couldn't make any sounds.

I was hopping in absolute humiliation for what felt like hours. Although I couldn't move anything myself, I could feel the pain of my muscles after all the physical exertion.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, it stopped.

"Come here," said the man.

The last thing I wanted to do was approach the man, but my body had a will of its own. In an instant, I had hopped over to him, before slumping before him in a half-kneel.

"Good bunny~," said the man. I couldn't look up, but I felt a hand on my hair, patting it. "Oh, but you're missing the ears. What a pity."

His hands wandered down from my hair, to my neck, and finally to the inside of my shirt.

Uwah?? Where are you putting your hands? What kind of development is this?

Luckily, he withdrew his hands afterwards, and I mentally wondered if he was getting tired of playing with me.

And then there was the sound of fabric rustling in front of me. 

"Don't bunnies like carrots?" said the man. "Here, why don't you try my carrot~"

He grabbed my face, forcing it to look up. In front of me was a gigantic erect penis, the width at least the size of my forearm.

???????

???????????

Did he want me to...

????????????????

I was 100%%% straight! I liked girls, okay?! I liked the soft curves of their breasts, their cute smiles, the smell of their shampoo...

Even if I was a 30 year old NEET that had never graduated from being a virgin, that didn't mean that I didn't constantly obsess over what having a girlfriend would be like! I had always promised myself that I would be an attentive boyfriend, and focus on _her_ pleasure when we _papapa_-ed, and be willing to eat her out constantly...

But never dicks! I never even jacked my friends off like all the other boys did in high school (mostly because I didn't have any friends).

So why was I...

I wanted to close my eyes, but to my horror I had to watch as my mouth slowly approached it.

And it was right in front of my nose.

There was a faint musky scent that I wanted to bleach out of my mind. My tongue unwillingly lapped at the bottom of it, like I was licking a lollipop or ice cream cone.

The man _tsked_. "You're not doing it right," he said. "Although, seeing this is your first time, it's forgivable..."

My mouth suddenly opened out of its own volition.

"I suppose I'll have to take charge the first time~" the man said. "Here, little bunny, open up and try not to choke~"

That was the only warning I had, before he suddenly rammed the full length of it into my throat.

I immediately felt like I was going to choke to death. It was impossibly big, and my mouth bulged with the sheer effort of holding open. 

And then the length pulled back, and I struggled to catch a breath, before it was suddenly thrusted back.

I could hear every squelching sound of it hitting the back of my throat. My throat gurgled, although whatever magic he had cast on me seemed to be doing the bare minimum of holding down my gag reflex.

I felt tears pool out of my eyes. I didn't want to do this, everything hurt, _why was it only me..._

I kneeled in front of the man until my knees were close to giving out, and black spots appeared in front of my vision.

This time, the man thrust, but didn't thrust back out.

I suddenly realized what he was planning to do. I widened my eyes, but couldn't move as a warm liquid suddenly erupted into my throat, leaving only a bitter aftertaste behind.

The man pulled out, making a satisfied sound.

"That wasn't half bad," he said, wiping his wet dick onto my forehead. I could feel the mixture of saliva and semen dripping onto my eyelids and cheeks. "Bunny, your face was so much more erotic than I imagined~"

I wanted to cry and huddle in a corner, but could only kneel there silently, hoping that I never encountered him again.

"Oh right," said the man, as if thinking of an afterthought. "I can't forget, _that_."

I watched as his hand reached into a small pocket in his cloak. He pulled out a silver vial of purple liquid, about the size of my little finger.

"Two drops should do it~" the man mused. "Well, you're cute enough as it is, but this will make it so much better~"

He grabbed my chin, raising it up. 

"Open up~"

My mouth opened again.

True to his word, the man dropped two drops of the purple liquid into my mouth.

"Well, I'm a busy, busy man," the man smiled. He patted my cheek almost fondly. "I suppose I'll be back to play with you later~"

And then, in a whirl, the entire world spun and everything turned into black.


End file.
